The Alloy Devil
The Alloy Devil is perhaps the most powerful non-full-team-involved fusion. It can be achieved by giving all Crimsons except of Nectas a fusion gauntlet. It requires 2500MM to initiate. Powers Extreme Capabilities- Every 30 seconds, something extremely useful for later rounds drops from a goods carrier plane. What could it be? A monkey? An Upgrade? A Dealer? You Find out! Wait..... A Dealer??! They put Dealers in planes??! Punch of Fury- A heavy metal punch to the rubber. That's it. Every 6 seconds. 150 damage Repulsor Smackdown- Ability- Uses his repulsor rays to burn down bloon rubber to it's purest form, bloontonium. You get bloontonium after every use, depending on the bloon's health. Bloons that don't get popped even after this, well, steal 20 bloontonium from you. Cost-3000. CD- 15 seconds. Damage- 1500. Unification Beam- Unifying the powers of all the heroes, this modified uni-beam deals Shock 2.0, Plasma Burn, Mystic Glue and 1000 damage to bloons in a Ray of Doom-like beam. Just for a recap, Shock 2.0 causes lightning to constantly fall on the track, dealing 10% of the bloon's total health as direct damage to the bloons it touches every second for 5 seconds. The effect lasts 9 seconds. Plasma burn burns a bloon down to 30% less of its current health and Mystic Glue reduces their speed by 50%. Mystic glue explodes in contact with fire/plasma. Damage of explosion- 1000. 0/0 Ice Monkey's radius as AoE. Cost- 30,000.CD- 40 seconds. Face Your Crimes- Ability- The Alloy Devil wraps all bloons on screen in his plasma whips, even blimps! Then he summons Mjölnir 4.0, The Second Most Feared Hammer in History. He Shocks the bloons down to rubber. He completely obliterates them. The bloons face their punishment. Even The Deadly Accuser bows down to such immense power! Inflicts Shock 2.0[1] and Plasma. Cost- 35,000. Damage- 75,000. Time to recharge- 10 waves. The Ultimate Devil- The game turns into an animation. The Alloy Devil Rises and then takes out all his weapons. Yes. The whole 2 Megaton Arsenal Full of Missiles, Plasma Throwers, Mystic Gluers, Shock Guns, Guns and Bombs. He rises into the air and blasts all his weapons aimlessly. All bloons get hit and get the specified conditions. Then he takes out a barrel with the nuclear waste sign on it. He lifts something out of the barrel. OH NO! Run for your lives! It's the Bloonclear Bomb! We are doomed! Oh. Yeah. The Alloy Devil is on our sides. Yay! While all bloons are terrified, the Alloy Devil Teleports the Monkeys to the other side of the world. He drops the bomb. You know what happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. A few seconds later, the environment is shown to be doomed. Nothing left, except of nuclear waste. This attack is a boon and a bane. Boon because the screen is cleared. Bane because random spots on the map will get huge craters where nothing can be placed. Also, patches of nuclear waste are scattered throughout the map which damage everything in a 0/0 Super monkey's range by 5. They fade after 20 rounds. Use it at your own risk. Damage- 9 Million. Whoa. After this the Alloy Devil is defused and cannot be used in the same game again. 9 Million Man! 9 Million! Signature Magic Man OohCategory:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Special Agents Category:Fusion